Algo más que disculpas
by Subject A7 The Lost Girl
Summary: Si preguntaran a sus compañeros de clase, o incluso de equipo, todos le definirían en tres palabras: Inseguro, cargante y talentoso. Nadie se ha preguntado nunca como es su vida fuera de la cancha de baloncesto. Sakurai no es un personaje unidimensional y, como todo el mundo, tiene una historia tras de sí.
1. Tras la Inter-High

Disclaimer: los personajes de Kuroko no Basket le pertenecen a Tadatoshi Fujimaki, ninguno de ellos a excepción de los míos propios me pertenece.

Sakurai Ryou, de dieciséis años y estudiante de la academia Tōō se encontraba en una situación mucho más comprometida y estresante de lo que él había pensado.

-¿Ausentarte? –Sakurai emitió un sonido afirmativo, como si tuviera miedo de la respuesta de su senpai.

Imayoshi Souichi de tercer año mostraba un ceño fruncido en desconcierto, con un deje de curiosidad en su cabeza ladeada sutilmente mientras observaba a su subordinado temblar como un gato asustado a través del cristal de sus gafas. Sakurai balbuceó varias veces antes de darle una contestación válida fácil de entender. Su rostro exaltado no hacía más que aumentar el interés y la impaciencia de Imayoshi que, aún con el semblante algo torcido seguía esperando una respuesta.

-¿Vas a soltarlo ya o no? –preguntó Wakamatsu bastante irritado, sobresaltándole y trayendo consigo una oleada más de disculpas.

-¡Lo siento! Es solo que me gustaría poder practicar un par de semanas con… otra persona.

El volumen de su voz había ido descendiendo a medida que las palabras salían de su boca, pero ni una sola se había escapado de los oídos de sus superiores. El interés en Imayoshi no hacía más que aumentar, así como también su curiosidad.

-¿Otra persona dices?

-¿Qué tenemos de malo nosotros? –Wakamatsu se cruzó de brazos y le miró inquisitivamente al tiempo que se posicionaba al lado de su compañero.

-¡N-no es eso! –se apresuró a aclarar histéricamente Sakurai agitando las manos frenéticamente-. Se trata de mi antiguo… esto… -Sakurai cerró los ojos y pareció concentrarse en buscar las palabras adecuadas-, Entrenador.

Wakamatsu miró fugazmente a Imayoshi y se aventuró a preguntar primero.

-¿Entrenador?

-Sí – afirmó con seguridad. Fue a decir algo más, pero pareció pensárselo mejor en el último momento.

Tenía fe en que si respondía a aquella última pregunta con una afirmativa tenaz tal vez su capitán no le hiciera más preguntas y le diera su permiso para ausentarse aunque tan solo fuera una semana o dos. Sin embargo, lo que más nervioso le ponía era el hecho de que si no le daba su consentimiento debería buscar otra forma de no asistir a los entrenamientos. Lo cierto era que llevaba esperando aquella pausa mucho tiempo precisamente por aquel mismo motivo. Sakurai no era una persona decidida, pero por una vez no estaba dispuesto a dar su brazo a torcer, y fue precisamente esa determinación la que provocó que una repentina sensación de euforia se apoderara de él. Era uno de esos fugaces instantes en el que se siente una inmensa felicidad por algo insignificante. Definitivamente Sakurai Ryou tenía que conseguir aquel permiso.

-¡Por favor! –Exclamó irguiéndose de repente y sobresaltando a sus dos compañeros-. ¡Prometo que si me dejan ausentarme volveré mucho más fuerte!

Imayoshi y Wakamatsu se miraron el uno al otro únicamente para compartir la misma mirada interrogativa. El momento de euforia había pasado, la adrenalina se había dispersado y Sakurai calló en la cuenta de su vergonzosa actuación.

-¡Lo siento, lo siento, no volveré a gritar de esa manera!

Sakurai se inclinó hacia delante, y mechones de su pelo castaño eclipsaron sus ojos fuertemente cerrados. "Pero…"- pensó- "no pienso retirar mis palabras, al fin y al cabo, aquella vez…"

* * *

El batido de fresa a medio acabar descansa sobre la mesa aún con sus dedos cerrados en torno al esbelto cuello de su recipiente de cristal. En la otra mano, un panfleto adornado con diversas fotografías acompañadas de breves artículos de diversas materias. Se siente nervioso, y como reflejo se lleva la pajita a la boca una vez más. Un presentimiento amenaza la calma de aquel tranquilo día de paseo por Shibuya, y cuando llega a la sección de deportes el sabor del batido se torna extrañamente amargo. Sin embargo, confía en poder salir de esta, y con tono inocente y desentendido pregunta:

-¿La academia Tōō?

Su acompañante emite un sonido afirmativo al otro lado de la mesa mientras se recuesta en el respaldo del sillón con naturalidad. Sakurai desvía sus ojos del panfleto para observarlo, y de inmediato devuelve su atención al artículo frente a sus ojos. Ese insignificante trozo de papel está echando por tierra todos sus planes, y sus dedos arrugan las hojas plastificadas ligeramente en un mero acto de impotencia. Desea que una larga pausa tenga lugar en ese mismo momento, aunque tan solo fuera para posponer lo inevitable.

-Su equipo de baloncesto es el mejor de Tokio –el ruido de la pajita rozando el final del alargado vaso de cristal indica que ya no queda ni rastro del batido de chocolate que minutos antes habían encargado.

Sakurai piensa rápido, y en un desesperado intento de ignorar la conversación dice en un tono animado:

-Entonces tendré que esforzarme este año para poder enfrentarme a ellos.

Una tensa y fina línea delinea sus labios y sus ojos se escabullen a través del ventanal al lado del cual están sentados. La gente que circula frente a sus ojos y las voces en el interior de la cafetería no sirven de distracción. Esta vez hay una pausa, pero extrañamente a Sakurai no le agrada en absoluto. De hecho, sus hombros se tensan y deja de respirar durante unos segundos, sabiendo que esta es la calma que precede a la tormenta.

-Quiero que asistas a Tōō.

Sakurai traga con fuerza, y mira a su acompañante mientras este juega con la pajita de color rojo entre sus dedos. A lo lejos, cree ver nubes grises cerniéndose sobre los edificios.

-Pero… -una risa nerviosa escapa de sus labios y le requiere un gran esfuerzo mantener su sonrisa-. Creía que asistiría a la misma academia que tú, lo tenía todo prepara…

-No ganarías nada asistiendo a mi academia, Ryou – le interrumpe-. El nivel es bajo tanto individualmente como en conjunto.

-Pero, ¡yo puedo cambiar eso! ¿Verdad? –las manos de Sakurai descansan en su regazo y sus ojos brillan con una esperanza ciega. Su sonrisa flaquea-. ¿…senpai?

El silencio que obtiene como respuesta acelera los latidos de su corazón, que retruenan con increíble fuerza en las sienes de su cabeza.

-Aunque fueras el jugador estrella de primer año no compensaría el hecho de que los demás miembros carecen de técnica. Tōō tiene una buena alineación, y confío en que serás capaz de titular en tu primer año.

-Pe-pero…

Una risa ahogada interrumpe lo que habría sido un inútil intento de llevarle la contraria.

-Venga, Ryou, ¿por qué estás tan interesado en entrar en un equipo que no tiene futuro? Tôô es la mejor opción, ya lo verás.

Las manos de Sakurai se cierran en sendos puños sobre su regazo, arrugando la tela de sus pantalones deportivos. Su mirada está puesta en la mesa, en el panfleto que descansa sobre ella, y sus ojos se estrechan hasta quedar reducidos a una fina rendija.

La academia Tōō acababa de arruinar todos sus planes, y él no podía hacer nada al respecto.

* * *

-Pero tenía razón –murmuró con una leve sonrisa.

-¿Has dicho algo?

Sakurai había olvidado que se encontraba frente a Imayoshi, con los ojos llorosos y las manos temblorosas.

-¡Lo siento!

Y con esto trajo consigo una nueva serie de desesperadas disculpas que no tardaron e irritar aún más al capitán, el cual decidió dar rápidamente una respuesta para lograr que guardara silencio.

Sakurai salió corriendo de su casa al día siguiente únicamente con un balón de baloncesto en la mano. Su madre le había obligado a llevarse la sudadera, ya que la camiseta de manga corta que llevaba puesta no la convencía en absoluto. La madre de Sakurai siempre le obligaba a abrigarse más de la cuenta, solo por si acaso. A los cinco años Sakurai había pasado por una fiebre crítica, y desde entonces toda precaución era poca. En un día cualquiera Sakurai habría puesto mala cara, o incluso habría señalado el hecho de que hacía calor fuera, pero ese día no. Bajó las escaleras anunciando a voz en grito que iba a salir. Su madre le dijo antes de que se pusiera los zapatos que se llevara la sudadera, y este, importándole únicamente las prisas que tenía se la puso rápidamente y salió de casa veloz como un rayo. Su madre se quedó observando la puerta cerrada y después de soltar un pequeño suspiro y exhibir una pequeña sonrisa dijo:

-No hacía falta que te la pusieras todavía, tonto.

Sakurai, lejos de alcanzar a escuchar a su madre echó a correr calle abajo, hacia el parque que se encontraba frente a la estación de bomberos. Subió los peldaños de la escalinata que daba a la cancha de baloncesto jadeando a causa del calor. Se paró en la cima y, dejando el balón en el suelo apoyó sus manos en las rodillas recuperando el aliento. Alzó la cabeza para contemplar el paisaje urbano ya de sobra conocido, y fue entonces cuando un reflejo le cegó por unos instantes y le obligó a cubrirse los ojos con su brazo derecho. Sin embargo ya sabía de qué se trataba. Aquellas desgastadas goggles de cristales tintados en ámbar que no servían más que de accesorio para su portadora reflejaban la cegadora luz del sol sobre sus cabezas. Sakurai soltó un hondo jadeo y sonrió al tiempo que recogía el balón y echaba a correr de nuevo hacia el banco que había unos metros más adelante, donde le estaban esperando.

-¡Senpai!

La chica apartó la mirada de la bolsa de deporte que había dejado sobre el banco de madera y contempló como el chico llegaba a su lado con la cara ya increíblemente roja.

-¡Haruki-senpai!

-¿Se puede saber que haces con eso puesto?

Sakurai dejó la mano en alto y su alegre expresión se tornó en una interrogativa.

-¿Uh? ¿Te refieres a esto? –preguntó tirando de la sudadera negra que le quedaba a penas una talla grande-. Ya conoces a mi madre –excusó sintiéndose sutilmente avergonzado.

Ella solo suspiró y rebuscó en su bolsa de nuevo, murmurando algo sobre un golpe de calor. Sakurai se quedó allí quieto, sintiendo sus pies pegados al suelo con firmeza y un extraño sentimiento de decepción que hormigueaba en el interior de su estómago. Haruki Kasaiko, de segundo año de preparatoria era la antigua entrenadora personal de Sakurai, y hacía tiempo que no se veían. No era como si hubieran pasado meses desde que se vieran por última vez, incluso vivían cerca el uno del otro. Sin embargo el asistir a escuelas diferentes hacía más difícil el encontrar tiempo para reunirse ambos y compartir un poco de su tiempo libre. El equipo de baloncesto le restaba mucho de ese tiempo, sobre todo desde que había comenzado la Inter-High. Es por eso que tenía tantas ganas de escaparse aunque tan solo fueran unos pocos días durante el entrenamiento previo a la Winter-Cup para entrenar con ella, como en los viejos tiempos; y ese era el motivo por el que Sakurai se sentía tan decepcionado y avergonzado. Él había salido corriendo de su casa tan rápido que estaba seguro de que había tardado menos de lo habitual, mientras que ella estaba allí, estoica y sin apenas un ápice de sonrisa curvando sus labios. Sakurai pensó entonces que debía resultar ridículo, seguramente incluso aún faltaban varios minutos antes de la hora que habían acordado. Entonces la bombilla se encendió dentro de su cabeza.

-¿Lle-llevas mucho esperando?

-No mucho –respondió ella en tono casual mientras se mantenía concentrada en encontrar lo que estaba buscando-. ¿Dónde demonios está metida?

Sakurai miró su reloj con cierto nerviosismo.

-Habíamos quedado a en punto, pero aún quedan veinte minutos.

Ella chascó la lengua.

-¿Y por qué demonios has venido tan pronto?

Sakurai tragó, sintiéndose de alguna forma orgulloso de lo que diría a continuación.

-¿Y por qué lo has hecho tú?

Una cohibida sonrisa se trazó en el rostro sonrojado de Sakurai antes de que algo le fuera arrojado a la cara. Un olor a menta le endulzó los sentidos.

-Quítate esa sudadera –oyó su voz sumada al crujir de algunas hojas de papel-. Si quieres ponerte algo encima ponte eso, pero no pienso dejar que mueras el primer día, ni siquiera hemos empezado aún.

Sakurai se quitó de la cabeza lo que pudo comprobar era una fina chaqueta deportiva. Se quitó la gruesa sudadera que llevaba puesta y una sutil brisa acarició la piel recién expuesta. Tal vez quedarse en manga corta no era tan mala idea, además no quería sudar llevando la chaqueta de Kasaiko.

-Según las hojas que me mandaste no estaría mal comenzar por afinar un poco tu resistencia. Has venido corriendo desde tu casa y ya estás hecho un desastre –dijo poniéndole las hojas en frente de sus narices junto a una mirada reprobatoria.

-Ha sido por culpa de la sudadera.

-¿Es esa la excusa que pones cuando estás jugando?

Sakurai fue a decir algo más, pero en seguida se echó para atrás.

-Lo sien… ¡ah!

Sakurai se llevó las dos manos a la boca y lentamente miró a su compañera a los ojos. La vista no fue de su agrado.

-Que te he dicho acerca de eso…

-¡Lo sien…!

Antes de que pudiera cometer un error aún mayor, Kasaiko le puso la mano en la boca. Una mirada cansada y sombría encubría lo que era en realidad una pura costumbre que a pesar de fastidiosa le traía buenos recuerdos.

-Ryou no tenemos tiempo para esto. Cuando terminemos con el entrenamiento seguiremos trabajando en este mal hábito tuyo, pero solo tenemos dos semanas para practicar.

Sakurai se deshizo de la mano que oprimía sus labios y miró a su entrenadora con cierto temor.

-Lo sien… ¡quiero decir…!

-Ryou –dijo tras un ligero suspiro-. Solo suéltalo.

Sakurai vaciló unos instantes y desvió la mirada de su entrenadora.

-Es que, verás… Imayoshi-senpai solo me ha dejado ausentarme una semana –Sakurai cerró los ojos con fuerza.

Ella se le quedó mirando con expresión calmada, y por un momento Sakurai pensó que tal vez el tiempo se había detenido. Ella parpadeó varias veces.

-¿Eh?

Fue todo lo que dijo, y Sakurai se preparó para lo que sabía sucedería a continuación.

-Imayoshi-senpai, bueno –tartamudeó torpemente, intentando relajar el ambiente-. Dijo que con una semana debería ser suficiente y… -Sakurai se mordió la lengua.

Kasaiko acercó su cara a la de Sakurai hasta que esta estuvo a escasos centímetros, dejando que los teñidos rizos rojos que le perfilaban la barbilla cayeran hacia delante mientras se inclinaba sobre su compañero. Sakurai tragó con fuerza.

-¿Sí? –Preguntó con una amable sonrisa-. Ibas a decir algo más, ¿verdad Ryou?

Sakurai no se había dado cuenta de que las manos de su amiga estaban sobre sus hombros hasta que sintió un pequeño apretón.

-Él, bueno…

-Él, ¿el capitán? –preguntó con un perturbador tono calmado.

-Sí, él dijo que…

-Él dijo que…

Sakurai se preparó mentalmente y pidió disculpas por anticipado a su capitán.

-Dijo que dos semanas sería perder el tiempo.

Silencio. Un soplo de viento azotó los cabellos de ambos y Sakurai sintió un gran alivio que no tardó en tornarse en una inmensa culpabilidad. Entonces sintió como sus hombros eran oprimidos con fuerza.

-Haruki-senpai… –dijo haciendo una mueca de incomodidad.

-Con que pérdida de tiempo, ¿eh?

-… me haces daño.

Ella pareció salir de su burbuja, y después de echarle un vistazo a Sakurai le soltó.

-¿Qué? Ah, lo siento.

Él se llevó la mano al hombro derecho y se lo frotó un poco. "Tampoco me hacía tanto daño" pensó para sí mismo. Ella se llevó las manos a las caderas y exhaló un hondo suspiro.

-De acuerdo, ¿Por qué no corres un poco? –Sakurai asintió con un movimiento de su cabeza-. Sube y baja las escaleras siete veces.

- ¿Si-siete?

-¿Prefieres que sean diez?

-¡No! ¡Lo siento!

-Sakurai… -masculló ella entre dientes.

-¡Si!

Y dicho esto echó a correr hacia las escaleras. La mañana era bochornosa, con un calor denso y pegajoso. Yendo por la última subida el sudor brillaba en su frente, con algunos mechones pegados a la húmeda piel y escasas gota resbalándole las sienes. Una vez hubo terminado repitió lo que había hecho con anterioridad rato antes; puso las manos en sus rodillas y jadeó sin aliento.

-Parece que hace más calor del que había pensado.

Kasaiko se acercó a él con una toalla en la mano. Incluso ella había comenzado a sudar con tan solo estar bajo la atenta y ardorosa posición actual del sol puntualmente sobre ellos. Sakurai se enderezó y se pasó el brazo por la frente.

-Gracias.

Se llevó la toalla a la cara y se secó el rostro, disfrutando del reconfortante tacto de la tela rugosa y fría. Cuando terminó de secarse Kasaiko le estaba observando con una pequeña sonrisa. Sakurai se vio sorprendido por este gesto, ya que era la primera vez que lo veía desde hacía algún tiempo. Ella colocó una mano en su cabeza y le alborotó el cabello con suavidad.

-De verdad me alegro de verte, Ryo-chin.


	2. Lunes: el circo de extraños

**Lunes**

Sus dedos empujan la pelota en un fallido intento de hacerla atravesar el aro. Con un jadeo y un dolor agudo en el esternón da media vuelta una vez más, bola en mano y la camiseta pegándose a su cuerpo a causa del sudor. De nuevo con los pies sobre la línea Sakurai suspira, corre hacia la canasta botando el balón de forma coordinada y cuando llega el momento, salta. Sus pies parecen hechos de plomo, y como si la gravedad fuera más pesada allí donde él se encuentra cae irremediablemente sin haber logrado su objetivo. Lo cierto es que Sakurai nunca ha pensado que su altura sea un problema, pero desde que comenzó a interesarle el baloncesto ese pequeño detalle se ha convertido en un obstáculo que no puede sortear o superar por mucho que lo intente. Las piernas le tiemblan a causa del esfuerzo, y sintiéndolas entumecidas se deja caer en el suelo. Sus ojos comienzan a humedecerse y deja que el balón ruede sobre el cemento sin rumbo alguno. Si hubiera sido otra persona habría lanzado el balón en un burdo acto de impotencia, pero Sakurai no es así. Solo se queda allí tumbado, con el pecho subiendo y bajando desacompasadamente mientras clava la mirada en el cielo azul encima de él. Algunas nubes se arrastran lentamente en lo alto, y Sakurai se siente un poco más tranquilo ahora. Una solitaria y cálida lágrima desciende a través de su sien ya húmeda a causa del sudor. El balón ha dejado de rodar. Se ha parado a los pies de una chica, justo a la entrada de la valla metálica que rodea la pista de baloncesto. La ha cogido y ahora le observa con repentino interés. Él todavía no se ha dado cuenta de que está allí, por eso cuando se le acerca con una botella de agua en la mano y se la tiende, Sakurai se endereza de golpe en el sitio, sobresaltando a la persona que tiene delante. La figura que le obstruye la luz del sol le mira unos segundos y después sonríe.

-¡Lo siento, lo siento!

Sakurai junta ambas manos y agacha la cabeza mientras pide disculpas. Ella le mira con cómico desconcierto y después dice:

- Creo que esto es tuyo -Sakurai abre los ojos y ve como ella deja la pelota a su lado en el suelo. Después vuelve a tenderle la botella-. Esto es mío, pero creo que lo necesitas más que yo.

Sakurai mira la botella unos instantes y después la coge.

-Gracias.

-No hay de qué.

Mientras Sakurai bebe a pequeños sorbos, -probablemente para no causar mala impresión- la chica se dedica a observar el lugar.

-¿Llevas mucho rato aquí? –Pregunta mirando hacia la canasta-. ¿Cuántas veces lo has intentado?

Sakurai tapona la botella y se seca con el dorso de la mano.

-He perdido la cuenta -responde en voz baja.

-¿Y cuántas veces has encestado?

Él siente un ardor repentino en las orejas y su gesto se torna algo incómodo. Sin darse cuenta comienza a atarse los cordones de las zapatillas, los cuales no están desatados en absoluto.

-Ni… uhm

-¿Eh?

Sakurai desvía la mirada hacia el suelo y aprieta los labios en una graciosa mueca.

-Ninguno.

-¿Eh?

Sakurai se muerde el labio y grita:

-¡Ninguno!

Su voz hace eco y algunos pájaros en un arbusto cercano agitan sus alas y se alejan de allí velozmente. Sakurai pronto se siente increíblemente avergonzado, tanto por haber levantado la voz como porque lo que acababa de decir es cierto. Sin embargo ella, lejos de sorprenderse curva su sonrisa de medio lado mientras enarca las cejas.

-¿No se trata este deporte de introducir la pelota en la canasta?

Sakurai la mira un momento y su sonrisa le molesta más incluso que su sarcasmo. Intenta no molestarse y responde en un intento de guardar algo de su débil orgullo.

-Sí, se supone que hay que meter la pelota en el aro.

-¿Y por qué no lo haces?

Sakurai resopla y cierra los ojos.

-Porque no llego.

-¿A dónde?

-A la canasta.

-¿Has probado a saltar?

-¡Sí…! –una sensación extraña le quema por dentro, sin embargo resopla y continúa evitando mirarla directamente a la cara-. Pero no soy lo suficientemente alto.

Él espera otro comentario molesto u otra pregunta sin ningún otro fin que incordiarle. Sakurai realmente no suele ser de esa clase de personas que se molestan o levantan la voz por cualquier motivo, pero este está siendo un caso especial. "¿Pero qué problema tiene esta chica?"

-Yo no sé mucho de baloncesto pero… ¿no se pueden marcar puntos lanzando desde lejos?

Por primera vez desde que ella ha puesto esa ladina sonrisa en su cara Sakurai la mira de frente. Se sorprende al percatarse de que no se ha dado cuenta de que ella se ha sentado frente a él, con la pelota en su regazo y esas enormes y estrambóticas gafas colocadas sobre su cabeza. Sin embargo ya no sonríe, y una expresión serena es todo con lo que Sakurai se encuentra.

-Sí, pero para eso se necesita mucha puntería.

-Y seguir saltando supongo que forma parte de algún elaborado plan para crecer varios centímetros en poco tiempo. Los niños de hoy en día sí que saben cómo ir sobre seguro.

Ella suelta una pequeña risa y el rostro de Sakurai se vuelve aún más rojo.

-¿A quién estás llamando niño? –La mira de arriba abajo con el ceño fruncido en molestia y añade-: A penas debes ser dos centímetros más alta que yo.

Ella se inclina sobre el balón y le observa con curiosidad.

-¿A qué curso vas?

-Estoy en el último año de la escuela media, y juego como reserva en el club de baloncesto –dice con un orgullo casi infantil-. ¿Y tú? –pregunta a la vez que la mira de reojo.

Ella sonríe y se echa hacia atrás, tumbándose con las manos tras la cabeza.

-Primer año de preparatoria, y no tengo ningún interés en ningún tipo de actividad deportiva.

El ceño fruncido de Sakurai se estrecha aún más, esta vez en interrogación. Si lo que esa chica dice es cierto se le quitarán las ganas de asistir a la preparatoria.

-No pareces mayor que yo.

-Eso es porque no soy mucho más alta que tú, lo que significa… -ella vuelve la cabeza hacia un lado para poder dedicarle una mirada jactanciosa-. Que soy tu senpai.

Sakurai emite un pequeño gruñido y el color rosado de sus mejillas se intensifica por completo. Le molesta, realmente le molesta. Tal es el incordio que le supone que no ha expresado ningún tipo de disculpa desde que ella está allí, y eso es porque a su juicio, la única persona que tendría que pedir disculpas es ella. Esa chica y sus ridículas gafas.

-¿Qué demonios hay con esas gafas de todas formas? –Sakurai murmura aún recostado sobre el suelo y con una expresión de fastidio bastante inmadura.

-¿Eh? –Ella se ajusta las gafas sobre el cabello castaño-. ¿No te gustan?

Sakurai se sobresalta. Acaba de darse cuenta de que lo ha dicho en voz alta, pero no piensa dejarse llevar por sus buenos modales y, continuando con aquella situación que hace dudar de la madurez de ambos, responde:

-Son demasiado grandes, pero supongo que deben tener alguna utilidad si las llevas puestas.

Ella ladea la cabeza y su semblante se torna preocupado y pensativo.

-La verdad es que… con estas gafas el mundo se ve de forma diferente.

Su voz se la lleva un soplo de viento tan suave que apenas llega a zarandear las hojas de los árboles. Sakurai por un momento abandona su faceta pueril y la mira de nuevo. Los dos se quedan en silencio, y Sakurai se atreve a preguntar:

-¿En serio? –ella asiente con calma, y su repentino cambio de actitud le intriga aún más -. Y… ¿Cómo es eso?

Ella agacha la cabeza para que él tenga una buena vista de sus gafas, y dando golpecitos en los cristales de las mismas responde:

-Porque los cristales están tintados de amarillo.

Sakurai empalidece de pronto, y por algún motivo en lo más profundo de su ser se siente increíblemente idiota. "De ninguna manera esta chica puede ser mi senpai. Simplemente me niego". Lleva sentado ahí cinco minutos y está incluso más agotado que cuando se ha dejado caer sobre el suelo. Está mentalmente exhausto y todo es por culpa de esa chica. Se levanta con un pequeño resoplo y se sacude los pantalones.

-Bueno, creo que debería irme ya.

-¿Qué, tan pronto? –se queja alargando las palabras.

-Tengo deberes que hacer.

-Si yo pudiera volver atrás en el tiempo a cuando tenía tu edad habría pasado más tiempo jugando que haciendo los deberes.

-¿Te refieres al año pasado? –cuestiona Sakurai con los dientes apretados al borde de la exasperación.

-Sí.

"Entonces no hables de ello como si hubiera sucedido hace décadas"

Sakurai se detiene de pronto. Acaba de darse cuenta de que le falta la pelota de baloncesto, y cuando se gira ella le está esperando, tendiéndosela con ambas manos. Ella le sonríe, y el ceño fruncido de Sakurai flaquea.

-Soy Haruki Kasaiko, por cierto.

Sakurai la mira una vez más sin cambiar la expresión y al tiempo que coge la pelota secamente dice:

-Sakurai Ryou.

Después ambos salen de la cancha y se van por caminos diferentes. Sakurai desea no volver a encontrarse a esa chica nunca más. A ella y sus ridículas gafas.

* * *

-Llegas tarde.

Kasaiko traspasó la puerta de la valla metálica oxidada y se acercó a él, que actualmente se encontraba en la línea de tiro.

-Lo siento, tenía algo que hacer antes de venir y se ha alargado más de lo previsto.

Sakurai se dio cuenta de las señales casi en seguida. Las manos metidas en los bolsillos, el ceño ligeramente fruncido, los hombros decaídos y algo tensos… se preguntó si tenía algo que ver con su tardanza aquel día.

-He empezado sin ti, he pensado que unos tiros de calentamiento no estarían mal.

Ella asintió y le rodeó camino de la esquina en la que Sakurai había dejado sus cosas, parándose unos pasos delante de él.

-Ryou.

-¿Sí? –respondió deteniendo el lanzamiento que estaba a punto de ejecutar, atraído por su extraño tono de voz.

-¿Te apetece ir a cenar algo después?

Sakurai estaba a punto de sonreír, pero entonces recordó algo importante.

-¡Lo siento, lo siento! –Se inclinó hacia ella con el balón aún entre sus manos-. ¡Pero hoy tengo que ir a casa de mi padre y le prometí que cenaríamos juntos en casa!

Se hizo el silencio durante unos segundos, entonces ella volvió a hablar.

-Entiendo, no pasa nada.

Los ojos de Sakurai se abrieron de golpe. Si había algo que le hacía sentir peor que el hecho de tener que declinar su oferta a pesar de las ganas que tenía de acompañarla era el darse cuenta de que estaba, sin lugar a dudas, diferente.

-¡Pe-pero podemos cenar juntos mañana! –tartamudeó mientras intentaba romper la atmósfera decaída, aunque su voz temblorosa inspiraba más lástima que optimismo.

La observó unos instantes mientras ella parecía estar pensando en algo. Sus dedos se clavaron en el balón mientras aguardaba con expectación su próximo movimiento. Ella comenzó a andar hacia él mientras los hombros de Sakurai se tensaban en anticipación. Kasaiko le palmeó la cabeza, y cuando Sakurai se atrevió a mirarla a los ojos se encontró con una afable sonrisa.

-Por supuesto que sí –Sakurai suspiró aliviado de que hubiera vuelto a su estado natural, pero se arrepintió cuando notó como le apretaba la cabeza con algo de fuerza-. Y qué te he dicho de disculparte… –musitó entre dientes.

Sakurai se resistió a la leve pero molesta presión sobre su cabeza y cuando por fin se hubo desprendido de su agarre la dedicó una mirada inquisitiva.

-¿Sucede algo Haruki-senpai?

Ella ladeó la cabeza y le devolvió la mirada.

-¿Por qué lo dices?

-Parecías algo distante cuando has llegado.

Kasaiko se sobresaltó fugazmente ante ese comentario, pero la expresión de sorpresa desapareció en cuanto sus cejas se inclinaron sobre sus ojos con un repentino nerviosismo sumado al rubor que se había extendido por sus mejillas.

-No digas tonterías –gruñó por lo bajo-. Y ponte a trabajar. ¿Has corrido ya hoy?

-¿Eh? –Sakurai seguía confundido a causa de su reacción -. No…

-Vuelta completa a la cancha, diez minutos.

-¿¡Qué!?

-Quince.

-¡Haruki-senpai…! –Pero una mirada suya fue suficiente para minar sus ganas de replicar de nuevo-. De acuerdo…

No entendía su repentino mal humor, pero aun así parecía que no había cambiado en absoluto. Al final solo le hizo parar a los diez minutos.

* * *

El sonido de la línea le hizo aguardar siete segundos hasta que alguien respondió al otro lado.

-¿Diga?

-Hola Shouta, soy yo.

-¡Ryou! –Exclamó la voz al otro lado de la línea-. Me alegra que me llames, aunque te me has adelantado un par de días. ¿Cómo están mamá y papá?

-Están bien, esta semana me toca en casa de papá.

-S algo apagado ¿Ha sucedido algo, te encuentras bien?

-¿Eh? ¡No! –Ryou negó con la cabeza, aunque sabía que él no podía verle-. Es solo que ahora mismo vengo de entrenar, falta relativamente poco para la Winter Cup y tengo que estar en forma.

-Claro –rió-. ¿Ese siniestro capitán tuyo del que tanto me has hablado te está haciendo trabajar duro?

-Sí –suspiró-. Aunque ahora mismo estoy entrenando con Haruki, así que el entrenamiento es menos severo, pero no por eso es menos agotador.

Oyó reír a su hermano de nuevo al otro lado del teléfono.

-Comprendo entonces, si alguna vez esos dos llegan a conocerse tal vez lo lamentes durante mucho tiempo. Cuando puedas salúdala de mi parte.

-Lo haré, esto… -Sakurai rebuscó en la bolsa que había traído consigo-. Ya lo he comprado, acaban de publicarlo.

-Ryou, si me lo hubieras pedido te habría mandado una copia yo mismo.

-Pero así te hago ganar dinero, ¿no?

-Eso tendrías que decírselo a la editorial.

Ryou dejó el pequeño volumen sobre la encimera.

Sakurai Shouta, de veintitrés años, acababa de publicar bajo el pseudónimo de Noboyuki Ginta su segunda obra como mangaka. Su primera novela de temática detectivesca había recibido buenas críticas y se había ganado algunos seguidores fieles a su trabajo. Él era quien había desatado en Sakurai la afición al dibujo manga, y ambos hermanos mantenían una relación cercana a pesar de que él se había mudado hacía ya casi un año. Ahora acababa de lanzar su segunda obra.

-Veo que esta vez te has dejado llevar más por el lado fantástico.

-Así hay oportunidad de crear personajes mucho más interesantes.

Sakurai leyó en voz alta la breve introducción en el reverso del pequeño libro.

-Katsuo, un joven asustadizo y algo cobarde asiste al circo de extraños que ha llegado a la ciudad guiado por su inmensa curiosidad. Sin embargo esa curiosidad le lleva a perderse dentro de las instalaciones justo cuando un terrible asesinato tiene lugar. Ahora está atrapado en ese colorido y peligroso lugar lleno de oscuros y bizarros secretos con siete posibles asesinos, siendo él el número ocho.

-¿No te parece genial? –preguntó su hermano entusiasmado con cierto orgullo.

-Sí pero… -Sakurai miró a la portada en la que se presenta a Katsuo, el protagonista principal-. Este personaje asustadizo y cobarde… ¿no se paree un poco a mí?

Silencio.

-No sé de qué me estás hablando.

Sakurai reprime sus ganas de gritarle a su hermano y deja el manga sobre la mesa antes de arrojarlo a cualquier otro lado de mala manera.

-Si tú lo dices… tengo que colgar, la cena ya casi está lista.

-Está bien, saluda a papá de mi parte, ¡y llámame cuando termines el primer volumen! Ya sabes que me gusta consultarte.

Sakurai sonrió y asintió.

-De acuerdo, buenas noches Shouta.

-Buenas noches Ryou.

**(N/A: ya que no se sabe mucho acerca de la vida personal de Sakurai –así como de casi ningún personaje del manga- me he tomado la libertad de improvisar un poco. La idea de que hubiera sido una figura familiar la que llevara a Sakurai a sumergirse en el mundo del manga me parecía interesante. Un Sakurai joven intentando sorprender a su hermano mayor y aspirando a ser como él me parecía que encajaba bastante bien con su personalidad. Así pues este fic estará dividido en siete días, dado que es el tiempo que tiene de descanso para entrenar lejos del club, sumado a algunos capítulos en situaciones puntuales como el partido contra Seirin en la Winter Cup. Gracias por leer y espero que sea de su agrado)**


End file.
